Innocent Affections
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* Kisa is put in a difficult position when she realizes that two males are fighting for her affection. It's only worsens as she later learns that they hate one another because of it. They actually expected her to pick one…? *Hiro x Kisa x Megumi*


Authoress' Note: My third Fruba fanfic. W00t! Ooo my shyza! …

Random.

This may be original, it may not be — I don't know and am too lazy to check. Therefore, get off my case.

The title is… rather random. XD But don't all great stories have irrelevant titles? Yes, you bet your ass they do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters.

* * *

**Innocent Affections**

Chapter One: First Greetings

The young golden-haired girl watched the unmoving item on the ligneous table vigilantly. The harmless electronic flower gave her an air of discomfort, as if it would spawn into a grotesque creature in any second. She wasn't exactly sure if it was the toy that gave her the chills, but she felt as though there was another presence in the room with her.

She glanced back at the shoji, wondering when Tohru and her friend would return. Only a few moments prior, Tohru had excused herself from the room to the bathroom, while Saki had left to her kitchen to gather finger foods. Thus, leaving her alone in a room in which she considered eerie.

Tearing her eyes away from the door, she redirected her eyes to her schoolwork. She could not quite understand it though, as it dealt with fractions; to her, it was a wretched subject. It was almost impossible: what was the sum of five-twelfths and three sixteenths? How was she to reduce seven and ten-eights to its simplest form? What was a mixed number? An improper fraction?

The girl frowned just slightly, close to giving up completely. The time she missed of school was now taking its toll on her, but she refused to blame it completely on that — it was much too heart-wrenching to think about.

There was a rustling in the shoji a few feet beside her: one that wasn't the exit of the bedroom. She was told that Saki was a strange one, what with the electromagnetic wave reading and such. Even if that was true, she refused to believe that she harbored peculiar animals in her closet.

The shuffling occurred once more, before the entire door was slide open. Her eyes widened, as a young male seemingly around her age stepped out. She could only keep her eyes glued to his face, which she found breathtaking.

He examined her as well, staring down at her with piercing violet orbs. The black hair that covered his head complimented him extremely, giving him a supernatural, albeit delightful look. He began, in a discreet silver-tongued voice, "We haven't met yet, have we?"

Bashfully, she covered her face with her hands. It had, after all, kept her blush from becoming known. "I-I… um… N-no…"

"I didn't think so," he replied smoothly, as if expecting the answer. The boy studied her once more, before exiting the closet completely, and kneeling on the edge of the low table opposite her. "I've seen you a lot though, when you come over with Tohru."

"Oh, I…" Feeling her palms begin to perspire, abdomen uneasy, she felt the need to flee.

"You never talked much either, if I do recall correctly. Am I right?" She only released a slight squeak that almost caused him to grin at her mansuetude. "No need to be so nervous. I won't hurt you, I promise. That being said, could you at least tell me your name?"

She replied quietly, "It's… Sohma Kisa."

"Sohma Kisa…" he repeated smoothly, as if testing the sound of her name on his tongue. He then placed his elbows on the ligneous table, before resting his chin in his palm. "What a delightful name… _Sohma Kisa_…"

Her golden eyes widened at the complement. Upon seeing his discreetly handsome smile, she felt her self grow faint.

"Well, Kisa-san, my name is Hanajima Megumi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too…" The girl, despite her best efforts, could not retain a girly, bashful blush from intensifying. His eyes were piercingly black like the dead of night, yet he did not waver his gaze. Because of this, it was impossible to look him directly in the eye.

She stiffened when a voice behind her called her name, "Kisa-chan." She turned around quickly, meeting a blue-eyed gaze. The older girl, with brunette hair down at her shoulders, stood in the doorway. "Kisa-chan, I didn't know it had gotten so late. We'd better get home so I can prepare dinner."

"Y-yes, I'm coming." She gathered her papers quickly, before standing.

Megumi did the same, hoping to see them (though more likely _Kisa_) out. He paused on the way to the door, however, when his sister appeared beside Tohru. He frowned.

"Tohru, you're leaving already?" The girl questioned.

"Yes, I am. It had gotten pretty late, after all. But I'm sure we'll be able to come back tomorrow," she assured, smiling lightly.

"Very well. I'll see you out, then."

Then the three left the room, leaving a rather disappointed Megumi. He wasn't crestfallen for two long though, because Kisa spared him a glance before descending the stairs.

So, it seemed, there was hope for him yet.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: A prologue-ey type thing. I'll update when I can, after all, this thing has been sitting on my computer for months.


End file.
